


Riddle

by Deanie95



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Might be kinda wincest-y, Mostly brother moments, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to use this http://sora-horsey.deviantart.com/art/NEW-100-Themes-Challenge-131213677 as a way to keep my brain active! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddle

When it came right down to it, monsters were just giant puzzles. Riddles, even. 

What created them? Where did they draw their power from? Was there a victim pattern? How often did they appear? What was their weakness?

This was the part of hunting he really liked. Finding the lore and figuring out how to kill the damn thing was, well, fun.

Growing up, he never had a knack for the actual killing part of the hunt. Sure, he eventually grew up and got good at it, but there was only so many times you could get torn to shreds before saying, "Screw it, someone teach me what the hell I'm supposed to do.". 

The lore part? That was his domain. He ruled at finding information.

Dean was just as good, if not better than he was, but his big brother liked being lazy.

And he liked when Sam felt good about himself, but let's just keep that a secret between us, okay?


End file.
